Maddie
by xCasperx
Summary: Maddie's mom and dad know Gibbs like he was their brother. They trust him with Maddie, their only child. Will they regret it, will she? Or will she become like gibbs pressing on never stopping.
1. Bete Norte

Maddison Dusk followed Ducky into the elevator and smiled at him really big. Gerald followed them in and Ducky looked at her and chuckled as did Gerald. "Don't make me regret letting you come with again Maddison." He said and she smiled and look forward "Don't worry Dr. Mallard I won't my mom really don't care. It's better than going to Physical training with my dad in the marine corps." Maddie said and he nodded. "So, Gerald what do we have for today?" Ducky asked and Gerald lifted up a file as the doors opened to the autopsy room. Maddie stepped out followed by Dr. Mallard and then Gerald "A royal navy commander." Gerald answered as Maddie walked in and sat down. "Which royal navy Gerald?" Ducky asked and Maddie smiled at Gerald's confused look. "I assume British Doctor." Gerald replied and Maddie spoke up laughing a bit, "Gerald there are all sorts of Royal navies not just one." She said and he shrugged "Well, the EMT only said that the Embassy told them to bring it to NCIS for autopsy." Gerald said as Ducky handed her a pair of greens that she immediately started putting them on over her clothes "Which Embassy Gerald?" Ducky asked and Gerald looked at him looking like he was trying to remember "Israeli" Gerald finally said, "Israeli, you sure?" Ducky asked as Maddie put her reddish hair in a ponytail "That's what he said." Gerald said and she smiled "So you aren't really sure?" Maddie asked and he smiled "I do" Gerald replied walking away "Why on earth would the Israeli embassy send NCIS a foreign navel officer?" Ducky asked his self out loud. "I don't think the EMT knew either." Gerald asked as he started to roll the body table forward toward another table.

"Gerald do you know what this is?" Maddie glanced over and started laughing "One of my gloves" Gerald replied like a scared puppy as Maddie stopped laughing. "What's it doing in my drawer?" Ducky asked and Maddie backed away from Dr. Mallard knowing he was angry. "I'm sorry doc; I must have put your gloves in my drawer and mine in yours. I'll get it." Gerald said and Ducky shook his head "No I'll get it, Gerald unzip that body bag and find out from which royal navy our commander is from." Ducky said as Maddie grabbed her bag and unzipped it pulling out her medical term book for she was taking medical term in 9th grade. "Don't recognize the uniform I am not surprised Royal navies of the world were almost identical." Maddie looked up at Gerald and immediately knew something was wrong by the way he stood and stared at the body. As ducky walked over there talking non-sense again he stopped same as Gerald and stared "Good-God" Ducky said and Maddie got up slowly walking over there "Dr. Mallard what's wrong?" She asked as she neared and saw exactly what was wrong. "Oh" She said as the man in the body bag smiled at her. Everyone backed up as the man had his hand to his lips "Shut off the lights." The man said his voice dripping with an accent that she had never heard but understood perfectly fine. Gerald walked over to a shelf not quite all the way to the door and turned off the lights. "Now return" the man said as Gerald obeyed with no problem. "Is the video camera on?" The man followed Ducky's eyes and shot it making her jump a little.

The man jumped off the table and backed away toward the wall as Maddie backed up into Gerald who set his hands on her shoulders. "Sorry doc" Gerald said and Ducky shook his head "Its ok Gerald I looked at it to." Ducky replied making Gerald feel better. "How do you alert visitors when you are performing an infectious autopsy?" the man asked and Dr. Mallard just responded sarcastically "We hang a decomposing body in the corridor." Ducky said and she smiled but her smile faded as he chuckled, "A sense of humor under duress – that's an admirable quality, Doctor. However, when I ask a question, I want a truthful and immediate answer. So each time you lie, or I suspect you lie; I will put a nine millimeter, hollow point slug into one of your assistant's ball and socket joints. If you doubt me, I can demonstrate." The man said as Gerald backed up a little letting go of her shoulders as the man put a gun to his ball and socket joint in his shoulder. She was way to close to this guy for comfort his arm just above her head. "That won't be necessary. May I make two requests?" Ducky asked as the terrorist backed away from Gerald. "You would rather I put the slug in you." The man said almost reading his mind "Yes that, and let the child go." Ducky said looking at Maddie who was looking at the man "I can't oblige, how you alert people to infectious autopsy?" He asked again and Dr. Mallard looked at the door, "A lit red sign in the corridor." Ducky said "Gerald the sign please?" the terrorist asked as Gerald had no choice but to oblige to the terrorist's commands. As Gerald walked toward the door Maddie backed up a little bit till she was at least four to five feet away from the man. "Gerald just a moment, also lock the door please." The terrorist said as Maddie backed up a few more feet to be a little behind Dr Mallard.

"What is it you want?" Ducky said with anger "All in due time Doctor," The terrorist looked at Ducky and he looked at him "Mallard" Ducky replied and she looked at the man as he turned his attention to her. "What might your name be little one?" He asked and she looked back up at ducky who shook his head. Maddie follow Dr. Mallard's orders and didn't speak instead he did "Her name is Maddison Dusk. Can't you just let her go she is a too small to be in the middle of all of this." Ducky said and she turned to him "I am not small…." The man chuckled as Ducky stared at her upset "Sorry Doctor." She apologized.

The man had pulled the greens over his clothes and the body of the terrorist that Gibbs had shot was on the table. Maddie was sitting against the wall on the far side away from the door. "Did you draw blood last night?" The terrorist asked and Ducky nodded "Is it here in the fridge." The man asked and Ducky responded with another no. "You sent it up to the lab with his clothes." The man asked and Maddie got up and walked forward "Yes" Ducky replied as Maddie paced back and forth until resting by Gerald. "Where is your lab?" The man asked Gerald "One floor above us." Gerald replied looking up as Maddie stared at this man thinking she should try to do something. "There's a stairwell to the left you can take." Ducky answered but the man was weary "Not the elevator?" he asked and Ducky shook his head "I assume you think that too risky." Ducky said with a prompt answer. "Is it an emergency stairwell?" the man asked and Ducky spoke again. "No that would be alarmed." Ducky said and the man stared into Ducky's eyes. "Surveillance camera?" the man asked "Yes," the man walked toward both of them aiming the gun at Gerald. "I answered promptly and I haven't lied." Dr. Mallard said in a panic voice 'It's now or never.' She thought as the man's face was staring at ducky. She looked at the gun and thought of her father how many times he had taught her how to protect herself. "You tried to tric…" Maddie swung at him hitting him square in the jaw making him stumble back a foot or so and he put the gun down for a second. When he put the gun back up he looked at Maddie his lip bleeding a little. Her fist was still clenched but all he did was chuckle "Hitting you wasn't a condition." She said and he smiled "Your right it wasn't but it is now so don't do it again or the gun will fire." He said and she smiled "Wouldn't dream of it." She said sarcastically and he pointed the gun at Dr. Mallard "The phone please Dr. Mallard." The man said as Gerald and she stayed there while they went toward the phone. "You could have gotten me shot." Gerald said and she shrugged "I would have stepped in front of you but I know what to say." She whispered as Ducky talked to Abby on the phone. "Who Abby that is unfazed by the gruesome of forensics has recently had a nightmare about autopsy, since then she has not set foot in autopsy." Ducky said walking forward to follow the terrorist.

"Gerald is that true." The man asked tapping on the shoulder with the gun. "She hasn't been down for quite awhile." Gerald replied the terrorist walked around the table until he was right next to Maddie "A code word could have triggered that absurd conversation." The man said and Ducky spoke up as Maddie tried to scoot away again. "Abby and I are not special agents we are forensic scientists, we do not use code words." Ducky said and the terrorist looked down at Maddie and she stopped moving "Do I scare you Maddison?" He asked and she shook her head "I'm not scared, I just am uncomfortable." She said and he chuckled taking a step toward her "Good" he said as she looked up at him defiantly. Ducky continued with what he was saying "Surely you understand phobias" Ducky said and the man smiled "Butterflies" the man said and Maddie looked at him. "What?" Ducky asked and the man looked at him "I fear butterflies" the man said chuckling out of embarrassment. "Good" Ducky said and then she looked at ducky shocked "Not that you have a fear of Butterflies but that you understand that not a word I said was coded to alert Abby." Ducky said and the man looked directly at ducky "Who's Gibbs?" The man asked and Maddie's eyes got big. The man smiled, his smile was big and some would find it lovely but she found it recognizable a way to remember him, she didn't want to remember him. "Gibbs is the only other person to be told of Abby's phobia, he's also the one person she'd turn to for help." Ducky said as Maddie kept feeling very uncomfortable at being about a foot away from the terrorist. "Is he a special agent?" The man asked and Ducky nodded. "Yes, but does that matter all I am trying to do is give you the evidence so you can leave." Ducky almost yelled out of frustration.

"Have you worked with Dr. Mallard long Gerald?" The man asked as Maddison sat down against the fridge as the man paced back and forth "A little over two years." Gerald said and the man nodded and stopped in front of Maddie who shifted under his gaze. "So you believe this Abby?" the man said getting up and looking at Gerald "Truthfully?" Gerald asked as the man leaned on the other autopsy table. "I think your shoulder would prefer it." The man said and Maddie looked at him hate in her eyes. "I never figured someone that slept in a coffin could have a phobia but, it's the kind of kinky thing that Abby would get." Gerald said and the man looked at Gerald "She slept in a coffin." The man stated confused. The phone rang and ducky ran to the phone answering it. "I knew you could do it good job abby."

"Get over here." The man said dragging Maddie up. "What are you doing?" Ducky asked as he dragged her over to the darkest corner. "Stay here don't move, Gerald you and Dr. Mallard continue the autopsy please." The corner was next to the door. The elevator dinged and the terrorist squeezed in next to her. "You put me over here just freak me out didn't you?" She asked and he just chuckled "Now you are catching on, it is payback for punching me." The elevator opened and she heard footsteps toward the door. A knock came on the window and Ducky looked back and walked over there. "You can leave it there." Ducky said and the voice was not Abby's but Kate's "You have to sign." Kate yelled and Ducky looked shocked "I can't open the doors with you there." Ducky answered "What's the infection?" Kate said and he stuttered "don't know yet," Ducky continued as he talked to Kate the terrorist stepped on Maddie's toe. "Watch…" the man put a hand over her mouth and she grabbed his hand trying to pull it off. "I'll sign cross my heart." Ducky said laughing as he glanced over at Maddie "I beat my phobia." Kate said and Maddie stopped and loosened her grip on his hand but he didn't loosen his grip on her mouth. "So I see Abby. Well done." He said walking away the man suddenly let go of her and she tripped and fell to the ground as he drew his gun and pointed it at Kate. As Maddie picked her self off the ground Kate looked at her and she nodded. "When did lab rats start carrying six hours?" the man asked

Kate lay on the table as the man checked her for guns or weapons. Gerald and Ducky sat against the autopsy table and Maddie was told to sit against the fridge. "No throwaway." The man said picking up Kate's jacket and going through it until he found her badge "Special agent Todd." He said and Maddie looked over at the man and he smiled at Maddie glancing at her. "You any good with this gun Caitlin?" the man said as he picked up her gun toying with it. "Give it back and I'll demonstrate." Kate said and Maddie smiled as the man chuckled at her. "Did you shoot Kassam?" the terrorist asked and Kate didn't answer. "She didn't shoot him." Ducky said and the man looked at Ducky "Who did?" the man asked "Special agent Gibbs." Ducky said and Kate got mad lashing at him. "That name rings a bell Dr. Mallard. You shouldn't chastise the good doctor until you know my rules." The man said, 'the rules oh god ducky broke them' Maddie thought looking at Gerald. "I don't play by terrorist rules." Kate said "Who says I am a terrorist." The man said and Maddie snickered "Doctor is this all the evidence?" the man asked looking at Maddie. "From what I can see from here, Gerald?" Ducky asked and Gerald nodded "From what I can see." Gerald said "Caitlin you may roll over now." The man said and Maddie looked at the door. Kate rolled over and the man smiled "Doctor please explain the rules to Caitlin." The man said walking over to Maddie who sat there staring at the door not noticing him. The man bent down right in front of her and between her and the door. She jumped back as she heard Ducky talking in the background and looked at the man. "What are you doing Maddison?" The man said smiling at her and she looked up uncomfortable "Uh, just thinking." She said and the man put the gun up "I was just thinking, gee." She said and he stood up as they finished the rules "You missed one Dr. Mallard" the man said "Ah yes we must not try to trick him." Ducky said "which you tried to do Caitlin when you said that you were Abby." The man said looking at Kate as Maddie got up "She didn't know the rules." Maddie said and the man smiled "Why didn't you tell me it was her then?" He asked and she put her hands in a fist. "I wonder why?" Maddie said sarcastically and he laughed "Dr. Mallard tried to trick me in saying that she was Abby." The man brought the gun up and fired at Gerald hitting him square in the shoulder. Gerald started yelling. Kate jumped off the table and helped Ducky put Gerald on the table. Maddie got up and started walking over there, now she was scared of the man "You're a bastard." Kate's voice rang threw the room as Maddie stopped about ten feet away from the scene staring at them. "Maddie grab my medical bags over by my desk will you." Ducky said and she looked toward the desk locating them and starting to run over there to get the bag. The man grabbed her arm "Don't try anything Maddison." He said as she pulled away running to get the bag. She ran over to Ducky handing it to him and backing away again. The phone started ringing and the terrorist looked up. "Answer the phone Dr." the man said and Ducky looked up "You answer it I'm busy." Ducky said the man sighed and got up grabbing Maddie's arm. "Say anything about what is going on and Gerald gets another bullet as a present." The man said letting her go by the phone which she put on speaker. "Autopsy, this is Maddison," She said "Hey Mad what's with the infectious autopsy?" Gibbs asked on the other line "Ducky um, just said it was precautionary." She said and the man smiled at her as she spoke "Is that why he took the evidence back?" Gibbs asked and she sighed "Yeah, he said that if there was an infection he didn't want anyone to get it if it was contagious." She answered "Hey is Kate there with you?" he asked and she looked at the man who shook his head "No, she never came in." She said and the man nodded. "Ok, you let me know when I can come down Ducky has me curious." He said hanging up the phone. The man smiled at Maddison "See now was that so hard Maddison?" He asked and she smiled "Yeah actually it was." She said and he chuckled "Don't worry sooner or later you'll warm up to me." He said and she shook her head backing away again "No thanks I am perfectly fine." She said and he smiled ruffling her hair a bit. As Maddie turned around they had Gerald sitting up and he looked a little better. The man wasn't paying attention to her she looked out the door and saw the stairwell open a foot. It was Tony. She was smiling but didn't notice it. He waved for her to come but she shook her head. Maddie looked away and walked a few feet toward the man. She heard something and looked up above her was a flexible camera. The man was walking toward her she didn't notice she was trained on the camera smiling. She looked down and found him looking up smiling at it until he shot it with his gun. He started taking off his greens and she saw he had a FBI suit on under it. He grabbed a bag out of the body bag and pulled it out. "Doctor, Caitlin put Kassam in the body bag." He said as the alarms went off and everyone looked toward the door. "NOW, please." The man said as they did what was asked of them. Maddie wasn't listening to the bickering going on behind her she just wanted to leave.

The phone rang and the man was now suddenly standing directly behind her. He picked it up this time and started talking "I regrettably had to demonstrate the consequence of not obeying my orders. The man I shot is in danger of losing his arm. When all evidence collected from Kassam's room is in my hands, you will get the shot man." The man paused a bit and listened "He's standing next to you." The man continued "Nod yes to the negotiator, director." The man said "You have ten minutes." The man said hanging up the phone and looking at Maddie who looked up at him backing into the desk a little. The man smiled at her and spoke "You really shouldn't be so scared of me Maddison." He said and she looked up at him mad. "The only reason I'm not hitting you again is because of Gerald, he is a friend and that makes me hate you even more." She said and he smiled at her "That really hurts Maddison." He said and she smiled "Good" He backed up and walked over to the door looking out. Maddie walked briskly over to Kate "Kate I'm really scared." She said now truthfully. "It's ok Maddie I'll take care of it." Kate said showing her the knife as Kate slid in front of her. "You didn't answer my question you just wanted another reason to shoot Gerald." Kate said and he smiled, turning around Kate tried to stab him but was too slow. She hesitated and the man pulled her close chest to chest. "I had no intention of shooting Gerald again." Then he whispered something in Kate's ear and smiled "Uh could you give me a go." Ducky said and the terrorist let go of Kate and Kate backed into Maddie "I think not doctor, you would kill me without hesitation." The terrorist smiled and put the gun down "Now we have work to do if we are all to survive this day." The man said looking at everyone in the room as he made them stand together. "Caitlin you and the fine Doctor sit hands out over there. Maddison sit over against the desk please." He said and she obeyed as Kate and Ducky were tied up and let to the freezer. He shut the door and came back in turning off all the lights. The man walked over to Maddie and pulled her up by her arm and they waited for the evidence.

The man walked her over to the other side of the room and suddenly the door open and Gibbs strolled in. "Your older than I expected." The man said pulling her to the other side of the room again this time the gun to her head. "Where are the other hostages?" Gibbs asked looking at Maddie "Box on the floor, hands on your head turn around and walk back to the door." The man replied as Maddie looked at Gibbs tears running down her cheeks. "Not without Gerald." Gibbs said walking a little toward the man the box still in his hands. "You won't leave here at all unless you do what was told." The man said and Gibbs walked back to the door. He put the box on one of the shelves and put his hands on his head turning around. "Do you want out of here alive?" Gibbs asked and Maddie sighed as the man loosened his grip on the gun. "I'm sure Gerald and little Maddison here does." The man said looking down at Maddie. "I think you do too." Gibbs said and she could almost feel him smile "That's why I'm going to reach into this box with two fingers and give you exactly what you want." The man pulled her over a little and the gun was now against her head harder. She could feel he was wearing a bullet proof vest under his clothes. Gibbs took the nose spray out of the back and injected it into his nose turning around smiling. "Err, surprise, you failed, mission over." Gibbs said "The real small pox virus is on it's way to CBC." Gibbs said and Maddie chuckled a little. "Shut up" He said putting the gun to her head even more and she did shut up she almost was balling now. "Wana talk about weather you live or die?" Gibbs asked "How far away were you from Kassam when you shot him?" the man asked not even paying attention to Gibbs. "Thirty seven feet and a few inches give or take." Gibbs said as the man smiled lightly, more smirking than anything "You're a very good shot." Said the terrorist laughing "I would love to demonstrate." Gibbs said and the man looked over at the freezer "Funny, special agent Todd said the same thing." The man said pulling the gun off of Maddie's head "Where is she?" Gibbs asked and the man smiled while crouching down to meet Maddie's height "Wana know why Maddison is here and she isn't, Maddison caught me off guard when I was lets say threatening Gerald. She punched me in the lip, I always get my payback, and I am really sorry Maddison." He said standing up and hitting her over the head with the gun and she fell to the ground limp.

When Maddie woke Tony and Kate where standing over her. "Hey, Maddie can you hear me, how are you feeling?" Tony asked and she looked at him like he was insane "Like I was ran over by a car Tony, if you got hit in the head so hard you go unconscious how would you feel?" She asked sarcastically and Kate laughed. "So I guess you don't want to come in to help anymore huh?" Kate said and she laughed "As I told him I wasn't scared next time I come I am going into Forensics with Abby." Maddie said and both of them smiled at her.


	2. unSEALED

Maddie walked into the Bullpen as Tony walked by not noticing it was her. She walked over to Gibbs as Gibbs sat his desk. "Hi ya Gibbs." She said and Gibbs looked up and smiled "Hey Maddie thought you would want to come back after what happened in autopsy." Gibbs said and she smiled "Well my dad started making me carry a pocket knife but other than that nothing has really changed. Can I ask you something?" She asked and he nodded "Can I be an intern here. I need over 200 volunteer hours for school by the end of my junior year, so I thought that this might me a good place to start even though I am only freshman." She said and he smiled "You start now. Come on you can come with me and Kate to a case." He said and her eyes got big "Really I can go right now?" She asked and he nodded "Don't make me repeat myself Mad," He said as he walked past her and she turned around and followed him. As Kate caught up to them she gave Maddie a high five.

Maddie sat in the backseat playing with her knife as they drove down the road. It was a nice knife. She put it back in their pocket as they parked in a drive way getting out. "What makes you so sure that he's not running to Canada or Mexico?" Kate asked and Maddie shut her door and walked around the car "He was on pre trial confinement, if he wanted to take off to another country he wouldn't wait till he was in Leavenworth to do it." Gibbs said as Maddie followed Gibbs "If he wanted to kidnap his kid he could have done that back then too." Kate said and Maddie nodded "There's that too." Gibbs said and Maddie spoke up "So then why are we here Gibbs?" Maddie asked and he smiled "To keep an eye on his son. Do you want to help Kate with Protection Detail?" Gibbs asked and she looked at him "You serious?" Maddie asked and he smiled "Yeah Mad I am."

"Has your son had any connection with his father lately?" Gibbs asked as they all sat at a dining room table, Kate was sitting and so was Gibbs but Maddie stood against the wall. Maddie looked at Kate

_Flashback_

"_You missed one Dr. Mallard" the man said "Ah yes we must not try to trick him." Ducky said "which you tried to do Caitlin when you said that you were Abby." The man said looking at Kate as Maddie got up "She didn't know the rules." Maddie said and the man smiled "Why didn't you tell me it was her then?" He asked and she put her hands in a fist. "I wonder why?" Maddie said sarcastically and he laughed "Dr. Mallard tried to trick in saying that she was Abby." The man brought the gun up and fired at Gerald hitting him square in the shoulder. Gerald started yelling. Kate jumped off the table and helped Ducky put Gerald on the table. Maddie got up and started walking over there, now she was scared of the man "You're a bastard." Kate's voice rang threw the room as Maddie stopped about ten feet away from the scene staring at them. "Maddie grab my medical bags over by my desk will you." Ducky said and she looked toward the desk locating them and starting to run over there to get the bag. The man grabbed her arm "Don't try anything Maddison." He said as she pulled away running to get the bag. She ran over to Ducky handing it to him and backing away again. The phone started ringing and the terrorist looked up. "Answer the phone Dr." the man said and Ducky looked up "You answer it I'm busy." Ducky said the man sighed and got up grabbing Maddie's arm. "Say anything about what is going on and Gerald gets another bullet as a present." The man said letting her go by the phone which she put on speaker. "Autopsy, this is Maddison," She said "Hey Mad what's with the infectious autopsy?" Gibbs asked on the other line "Ducky um, just said it was precautionary." She said and the man smiled at her as she spoke "Is that why he took the evidence back?" Gibbs asked and she sighed "Yeah, he said that if there was an infection he didn't want anyone to get it if it was contagious." She answered "Hey is Kate there with you?" he asked and she looked at the man who shook his head "No, she never came in." She said and the man nodded. "Ok, you let me know when I can come down Ducky has me curious." He said hanging up the phone. The man smiled at Maddison "See now was that so hard Maddison?" He asked and she smiled "Yeah actually it was." She said and he chuckled "Don't worry sooner or later you'll warm up to me." He said and she shook her head backing away again "No thanks I am perfectly fine." She said and he smiled ruffling her hair a bit._

_Flashback over_

"I'm gonna go outside." A little boy said walking into the room and it shook Maddie out of her memories. "I'll take you out in a few minutes." The old lady said "I'm not a kid I can go by myself." The little boy said and Maddie stood up straight "I'll take him out if it's ok with you." Maddie said and the old man nodded. "Listen to what she says ok." The old man said as they walked out the door "Thanks," the kid said and she nodded "I don't like it when people call me small either." She said sitting on the concrete watching him skate board. "So you with the cops ever saw any real action?" Kevin asked and she nodded "One time, it was really scary, I got hit over the head and went unconscious. Not before I punched him in the lip though. I don't think he like that so much." Kevin laughed and rode he skateboard up the driveway then back down. The door to the house opened and Gibbs walked out. "Hey Mads listen to Kate do what she says I will back at nine to pick you up then your mom can drop you back off at headquarters tomorrow. Ok?" He asked as he got in the car and she nodded. "So what happened to the man?" Kevin asked and she looked up at him "He got away." She said and Kevin nodded and got off his board "I'm sorry; hey I ready to go inside now." He said and she smiled getting up as they walked back into the house. Kate was sitting at the table and Kevin went upstairs. Maddie went up to Kate and sat in front of her. "I'm sorry Kate." Maddie said while the old grandparents were gone. "About what?" Kate asked and Maddie let a tear go. "The last time I saw you was the terrorist incident. The man said the reason he held me when Gibbs was there was because I punched him before you had got there." Maddie said and Kate sighed "Maybe if I wouldn't have punched him, he would have taken you. Maybe Gibbs and you cold have figured out a way to take him down." Maddie said crying now as Kate got up. Kate held her a little and she cried. When she looked up Kate was looking at Maddie "You punched him?" Kate said and Maddie laughed "Yeah, I don't think he liked it all that much either." Maddie said and Kate smiled "Good job kid." Kate said and Maddie smiled.

Later that evening Gibbs picked her up from the house, they were in the car and Maddie was sitting in the front seat. "Gibbs, um, how" Maddie wasn't sure if she should ask him about his shoulder. "Are you going to ask me how my shoulder is doing or should I ask my self?" He asked and she looked at him shocked "How…" She asked "Did I know, I was going to ask you about your head." He said and she smiled touching the cut on her head that would probably soon become a scar. "What happened after I uh, blacked out?" She asked and he looked at her then out at the road again "He used you to get me mad so I would double tap him in the chest. That was his escape plan. It was never your fault, I promise you this I will find him and I will kill him." Maddie looked at Gibbs shocked "Did Ducky tell you what happened?" She asked and he shook his head "What did happen to you?" Gibbs asked and she looked up at him "Well after I punched him he and the good doctor called Abby. When he came back he stood right next to me. Gibbs I was scared, didn't know what he would do. He asked me if I was scared, I told him I wasn't that I was just uncomfortable. He smiled and said good. Then when Kate came down he put me in the corner so Kate wouldn't see me, then he got into the corner to. I asked if he did it just to freak me out and he said it was payback for punching him. Gibbs before he hit me on the head he whispered something to me." She said and Gibbs looked over "What'd he say?" Gibbs asked and she looked at him and sighed "He said he was sorry." She said and Gibbs looked at her "You do know that you can't trust that guy?" Gibbs asked and she nodded "Yeah I know he just seemed so, human." Maddie said and Gibbs looked at her "DID HE LOOK HUMAN WHEN HE SHOT GERALD?!" Gibbs yelled and Maddie looked down a tear in her eye. "I'm sorry Maddie I don't mean to yell it's just that bastard shot me in the shoulder, someone that can do that in cold blood is not human." Gibbs said and Maddie nodded "So my mom was thinking about putting me into a computer school. That would mean more time to spend with you guys. I want to be a NCIS agent when I grow up too." She said and he looked over and smiled "I hope I get you on my team Mads." He said and she smiled at that.

It was late in the night when Maddie woke from her sleepless night of sleep. Ever since that terrorist incident she kept having dreams about him.

_Flashback_

"Who Abby that is unfazed by the gruesome of forensics has recently had a nightmare about autopsy, since then she has not set foot in autopsy." Ducky said walking forward to follow the terrorist. "Gerald is that true." The man asked tapping on the shoulder with the gun. "She hasn't been down for quite awhile." Gerald replied the terrorist walked around the table until he was right next to Maddie "A code word could have triggered that absurd conversation." The man said and Ducky spoke up as Maddie tried to scoot away again. "Abby and I are not special agents we are forensic scientists, we do not use code words." Ducky said and the terrorist looked down at Maddie and she stopped moving "Do I scare you Maddison?" He asked and she shook her head "I'm not scared, I just am uncomfortable." She said and he chuckled taking a step toward her "Good" he said as she looked up at him defiantly. Ducky continued with what he was saying "Surely you understand phobias" Ducky said and the man smiled "Butterflies" the man said and Maddie looked at him. "What?" Ducky asked and the man looked at him "I fear butterflies" the man said chuckling out of embarrassment. "Good" Ducky said and then she looked at ducky shocked "Not that you have a fear of Butterflies but that you understand that not a word I said was coded to alert Abby." Ducky said and the man looked directly at ducky "Who's Gibbs?" The man asked and Maddie's eyes got big. The man smiled, his smile was big and some would find it lovely but she found it recognizable a way to remember him, she didn't want to remember him. "Gibbs is the only other person to be told of Abby's phobia, he's also the one person she'd turn to for help." Ducky said as Maddie kept feeling very uncomfortable at being about a foot away from the terrorist. "Is he a special agent?" The man asked and Ducky nodded. "Yes, but does that matter all I am trying to do is give you the evidence so you can leave." Ducky almost yelled out of frustration.

_Flashback ended_

The next day instead of her mom dropping her off it was her father that dropped her off. She could Gibbs walking to his car so she jumped out saying bye to her father as she walked to the car. "Gibbs wait up!" She yelled and he looked back anything but happy as she caught up to him he looked at her "Something's happened at the house." He said and Maddie looked up at him "Is Kevin ok?" she asked and he nodded "get in the car." He said and she nodded.

They reached the house everyone was there including McGee. Tony smiled at her and she smiled back following Gibbs to the house. Kate was waiting in the drive way with a status report. "Curtin snuck in last night, I didn't hear him. He came to say goodbye to his boy." Kate said and Gibbs nodded and then spoke "While he was saying goodbye?" Gibbs asked Kate and she looked down at Maddie "I was tied up in the living room. He has my weapon but I hit him with the shotgun." Kate said and Gibbs looked at her surprised "How bad?" he asked and she shook her head "Don't know" Kate replied and Gibbs nodded "Where's the boy?" Gibbs asked and Kate looked toward the house "Upstairs in his room" Kate replied and both Maddie and Gibbs walked toward the house.

When they walked in Gibbs went and sat on the bed as Maddie leaned against the wall next to Kevin. "Are you gonna arrest me?" Kevin asked and Gibbs smiled "For helping your dad? We don't arrest boys for that." Gibbs said and Kevin looked over as Gibbs started playing with Kevin's skateboard "You know when I was a kid we used to take roller-skates apart and nail them to boards." Gibbs said as Kevin kept drawling "I'm gonna guess that's your dad. Is he gonna shoot someone Kevin?" Gibbs asked and Kevin kept drawling his stick figure killer. "I don't want to talk about it." Kevin said sad and Gibbs nodded. "I understand that. The hardest thing for guys like us is talking." Gibbs said and Maddie looked down "What do you mean guys like us?" Kevin asked and Maddie looked out at the open window "I dun no you seem bottled up like me." Gibbs said and Kevin looked up "What are you bottled up about?" Kevin asked "I let a guy get away from me a bad guy, shot one of my people, shot me, hurt Maddie." Gibbs looked up as Maddie stared at the ground "That doesn't mean I can't find him. I'm gonna find him." Gibbs said, Kevin got up and sat by Gibbs as Maddie thought of the terrorist

_Flashback _

The man walked her over to the other side of the room and suddenly the door open and Gibbs strolled in. "Your older than I expected." The man said pulling her to the other side of the room again this time the gun to her head. "Where are the other hostages?" Gibbs asked looking at Maddie "Box on the floor, hands on your head turn around and walk back to the door." The man replied as Maddie looked at Gibbs tears running down her cheeks. "Not without Gerald." Gibbs said walking a little toward the man the box still in his hands. "You won't leave here at all unless you do what was told." The man said and Gibbs walked back to the door. He put the box on one of the shelves and put his hands on his head turning around. "Do you want out of here alive?" Gibbs asked and Maddie sighed as the man loosened his grip on the gun. "I'm sure Gerald and little Maddison here does." The man said looking down at Maddie. "I think you do too." Gibbs said and she could almost feel him smile "That's why I'm going to reach into this box with two fingers and give you exactly what you want." The man pulled her over a little and the gun was now against her head harder. She could feel he was wearing a bullet proof vest under his clothes. Gibbs took the nose spray out of the back and injected it into his nose turning around smiling. "Err, surprise, you failed, mission over." Gibbs said "The real small pox virus is on it's way to CBC." Gibbs said and Maddie chuckled a little. "Shut up" He said putting the gun to her head even more and she did shut up she almost was balling now. "Wana talk about weather you live or die?" Gibbs asked "How far away were you from Kassam when you shot him?" the man asked not even paying attention to Gibbs. "Thirty seven feet and a few inches give or take." Gibbs said as the man smiled lightly, more smirking than anything "You're a very good shot." Said the terrorist laughing "I would love to demonstrate." Gibbs said and the man looked over at the freezer "Funny, special agent Todd said the same thing." The man said pulling the gun off of Maddie's head "Where is she?" Gibbs asked and the man smiled while crouching down to meet Maddie's height "Wana know why Maddison is here and she isn't, Maddison caught me off guard when I was lets say threatening Gerald. She punched me in the lip, I always get my payback, and I am really sorry Maddison." He said standing up and hitting her over the head with the gun and she fell to the ground limp.

_Flashback end_

Gibbs had gotten up and was walking out Maddie followed. Gibbs looked at Maddie and smirked. "Why don't you head to the car, we are going to see Abby." Gibbs said and she nodded walking out to the car saying bye to Kate and Tony.

They walked into the lab and Abby stood at the table in the middle of the lab looking at something. She was wearing a lab coat and goggles. "Where's the stuff from Curtin's car?" Gibbs asked as Maddie walked out into the hall and looked out at one of the bulletin boards. A picture was on the front. WANTED Name: unknown, the picture was the terrorist, Maddie sighed she could never get that smile out of her head, those were her dreams haunting her at night. It hurt her. She hated him and wanted him hurt. She never liked killing people. "Maddie!" Gibbs yelled and she saw him right behind her. "Yeah," She asked and he shook his head. "You were thinking about him again?" He asked and she nodded "Gibbs I can't sleep at night. That man scares the crap out of me." She said and Gibbs nodded pulling her into a hug. "Yeah, I know me too." He said and she sighed. "Gibbs I am getting picked up in like five minutes. I have Karate." She said and he pulled her back "Cool, when are you gonna come back?" He asked and she shrugged "Couple weeks. How about a week or so." She said and he nodded as she walked away. "Bye Gibbs tell everyone I said bye." She said and he smiled "I will." He said as the elevator dinged and the door opened.


End file.
